Leo Stark
Leo Stark had one heck of a military career. He first served the mercenary group S.I.G.M.A. He even once worked for Umbrella as one of their special forces soldiers. During that time, he became cold and emotionless with every single atrocity he comitted. Now, he is once again working for S.I.G.M.A. Leo tries to find redemption and fight against the remnants of the company he formerly worked for. His japanese voice is from Masahiro Nonaka (King of Fighters, Kyo Kusanagi) in Japan and his english voice is Yuri Lowenthal (Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.) Early Years Leo never met had parents to support him. He had his older brother, Colbie as his caretaker. During those years, he and Colbie lived a great and peaceful life with barely any regrets. When he became the age of seven however, his world started to fall apart. He was picked on during school by the older kids, his brother was getting into the local street fights, and problems escalated in his neighborhood. It got so bad that Colbie was sentenced to fifteen years of prison. There on, he lived in the streets. Leo's Savior At the age of ten, Leo was sick almost all of the time. On a snowy day, severly freezing, Leo was huddled near a small flame. A man that was walking home saw the poor boy and asked Leo if he wanted to go back with him. Leo agreed and went back with him. He soon found out that this man was none other than Wolfgang Arslan, the leader of the Mercenary Group known as S.I.G.M.A. Leo then became Wolfgang's foster son, training him in the arts of a soldier, along with being the father that Leo had always dreamed of having. At age thirteen, he graduated his home-schooling and became a full member of S.I.G.M.A. Leo eventually met the beautiful and serene Keira Deep. They have been great friends ever since. Under an Umbrella Leo's reputation reached the ears of many companies and corperations. But the winner was Umbrella. They offered him triple his current pay and cover all his insurances. He accpeted immediately, saying farewell to his comrades. Little did he know, Leo was starting down a road to a brutal and terrifying hell. He commited many atrocites, including abducting innocent people for experiments. This resulted in Leo becoming cold and heartless. When ordered to prevent anyone from leaving Raccoon City in 1998, that was when Leo truly realized what he has done and betrayed Umbrella. This happened when he was just 15. Killer turned Defender? After the the Racoon City incident, Leo went back to S.I.G.M.A. He heard that Wolfgang disappeared and was entrusted with leading the company. Leo used this as an oppritunity to hunt down on what remains of Umbrella. Resident Evil: Odin, 2010 Leo experienced a night that he would never forget. One of his mercs informed him about a mansion that was owned by Umbrella's Leonard Vincent. Leo, along with a few others, head into the mansion. Leo encounters many creatures, zombies, and tyrants in his battle for survival. Along the way, he meets up with Kiera, who is surrounded by a few hellhounds. After saving her, Leo asks her why did she come. After their conversation, Kiera and Leo team up. The pair find a file, containing information on the new Genesis virus, which, was developed by Dr. Vincent. Eventually, they end up finding Vincent, who was staring at a broken laptop. The pair learns the truth behind Vincent's true motives. Before Leo could shoot him, Leonard unleashes his new experiment and orders it to attack the pair. Leo recognizes that it was Joey, a former comrade from his younger years. After a dangerous battle, Leo arrives as the victor. But Vincent had already escaped. Resident Evil: Reload, 2011 After the events in Leonard's mansion, Leo heads back to S.I.G.M.A. Headquarters. In his room, he found an envelope that had his name on it. Leo found out that the letter was from none other than Wolfgang Arlsan. Leo then leaves the headquarters to look for his guardian. Eventually, the clues take Leo to Rome, Italy. During his search, he finds more about Leonard Vincent's location along with more about the Genesis Virus. Leo then encounters with a crimelord by the name of Cameron Drake. Drake tells him more infromation about Vincent and his new life with Tricell. Leo and Cameron part ways after that. Leo stumbles upon an ancient temple, where, he encounters Wolfgang. However, Leo soon discovers that Wolfgang's alliegence now belongs to Tricell. Wanting to test Leo's skills, Wolfgang attacks him. A fight engages and in the end Wolfgang escapes. Leo, now distraught, heads back to S.I.G.M.A. Education Leo was homeschooled. So, that meant that while learning all the requirements of an advanced student, he learned on what he needed to know about combat and how to survive in a warzone. Of course, he doesn't brag about his intellegence as well as combat prowess. Abilities and Skills In the game, Leo has various abilities to combat the hordes of zombies. Leo is skilled in melee, unlike the other two playable characters. For example, if you go behind a zombie, Leo can do a backstab technique that instantly kills a zombie. He, like other characters can upgrade weapons and use a variety of weapons. Personality Leo used to be an upbeat and innocent person. During his service in Umbrella, he gradually became cold and heartless. He shows barely any emotion, thus making him the perfect soldier. Physical Appearance Leo has a lean physique with a slight muscular appearance. He has a unique blue eye color that betrays his personality. His skin is pretty pale, with light blonde hair that has been styled. On the back of his neck, he has a tatoo that shows a dragon fighting a phoenix. Relationships Colbie Stark: Brother, Former Idol, now despises him. Kiera Deep: Close friend, maybe more. Wolfgang Arslan: Father figure and mentor Joey: Former comrade Leonard Vincent: Arch enemy Cameron Drake: Mysterious Ally﻿